A Helping Hand
by Wolfen Artist of KilGuin
Summary: College AU Penguin is up late desperately trying to finish a paper. Can his roommate and boyfriend help him? Reviews are my lifeblood


A/N: Wow, Wolf-chan's uploading two fics so close together! What has the world come to? Yeah, another fic written pretty late. It's inspired by the fact that I HATE writing essay conclusions and I'm always writing essays last minute. I really shouldn't, but I do. But yeah, I'm slowly trying to figure out my own headcanon for what Penguin looks like under his hat. I think I'm going to end up with two of my favorite headcanons other people have and combining them.

Anyway enough of my babbling. Here's the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did, we'd have a lot more of these cuties.

Penguin lets out a drawn out, fairly pathetic sounding moan, dropping his head to bang against his desk in front of his laptop.* He's in rumpled sweatpants and an old T-shirt with a hole at the bottom, his hat gone from its usual place on his head to lay on his bed haphazardly. It's nearly two am, and he's stuck trying to finish a ten page essay that's due in almost six hours.

He's got the worst writer's block and can't figure out how to finish the essay up. Concluding paragraphs are always the hardest part for him. Everything else is fairly easy, but when it comes time to wrap everything up, his mind goes completely blank.**

There's a creaking sound behind him of a door opening. Penguin looks and sees his dorm mate and boyfriend, Killer there. The other man's usual mask is gone, and his long hair is pulled back in a ponytail, as it usually is when he sleeps. He's wearing a pair of polka dot pajama pants without any shirt, revealing his muscular chest.

"I'm really sorry if I woke you," Penguin apologizes, biting his lip.

Killer waves it off, "I was up already to get a snack. Are you still working on your paper?"

Penguin sighs and nods, rubbing his forehead, trying to sooth the pounding headache that's been bugging him for the last half hour. "I've been stuck trying to do the conclusion for the past hour."

Killer sees his pained expression and moves towards his boyfriend, gently placing his hands on the other's shoulders and rubbing them softly. One of his hands moves to stroke Penguin's silver-white hair.

"Do you want me to help?" Killer asks him.

Penguin shakes his head so quickly that his headache ends up pounding worse. "No, I don't want to make you stay up late to help me."

Killer's eyes are soft as he replies, "Penguin, You're not making me do anything, I'm offering. Now, let me see what you have so far."

The white haired young man looks at his boyfriend in surprise for several moments before a relieved smile crosses his face. He nods and turns the laptop as Killer pulls up a chair.

It only takes a few minutes for the blonde to read through everything that Penguin's written so far. Once he's done, he helps talk Penguin through different ways to go about the conclusion. Within half an hour, they're able to get it done together. Penguin does one last spell check before saving it and sending it off to his professor.

Once done, Penguin sags against the back of the chair, so utterly relieved to have such a wonderful boyfriend as Killer.

Speaking of which, he looks at the blonde with an immensely relieved smile, saying, "Thank you so, so much, Killer. I don't know how I would have done that without you."

Killer, smiles back, leaning over to kiss Pen's forehead. "It's nothing, Pen. I'm happy to help. I know how stressed you get when you get stuck on assignments like that. Besides, now you can come to bed and sleep. You look so tense. I can give you a massage before we sleep to try and help get some of the stiffness out before we sleep." He offers.***

Penguin shakes his head. "I don't think I need a full massage. Perhaps just a shoulder rub. I think that will help enough for me to be able to sleep properly."

The blonde nods and gets up, offering Penguin his hand, which is accepted gratefully, and leads the other into his bedroom. They technically had separate rooms with a shared communal area, but they usually slept together in one of their beds- usually Killer's, because it's a murphy bed and so it doesn't require climbing a latter to get into. (BETA NOTE: That is a LOT of space for two people!)

Killer has Penguin lay on his stomach on the bed and grabs some massage oil he keeps around. Penguin tends to get bad back aches when bent over**** a computer or desk for too long, so Killer learned how to give massages so that he could help alleviate the pain for his lover when it got bad.

He warms the oil in his hands before rubbing it into the other's shoulders. He pays close attention as he works out the knots in Penguin's shoulders, and despite what the other said before, other areas of his back. All the while, Penguin lets out small squeaks and moans as the knots in his muscles are eases away. It doesn't take more than five minutes before Penguin has turned to putty beneath his hands.

He leans down and presses a soft kiss to the nape of Penguin's neck once he finishes, whispering, "Feel better?" He keeps his voice quiet in case the other fell asleep during the massage.

Penguin gives a positive hum, and turns his head just enough to smile at Killer over his shoulder. Killer returns the smile and returns the massage oil to its place and joining Penguin on the bed, helping his boyfriend to role onto his side so that they can lay facing each other. Penguin almost immediately presses up against Killer's bare chest, nuzzling his face against it, letting himself be lulled into an ever greater calm by the blonde's steady heartbeat.

"You're the greatest boyfriend ever, Killer. I love you," he tells the blonde softly.

Killed lets a smile spread over his face. "I love you too, Penguin, more than words can describe. Now sleep; you more than earned it." He presses a gentle kiss to Penguin's lips before they both drift off into dream land, feeling like the luckiest guys in the world.

A/N: Hey, I hope that you guys all liked the story. As for the beginning of the earlier author's note, I said it was so close to the previous story because I wrote it within four days of the last one. It just took me a while to get it back from my beta and then I forgot to post it cause I got really busy with my school work.

Also, I'm choosing to leave my Beta's notes in here, though I moved them down here to the bottom so they don't distract form the story. I found them hilarious and I hope you guys get a laugh out of them.

*= (BETA NOTE: Moan? Bang? My mind is having quite the adventure. ;) :) ;) #I'mnotsorry)

**= (BETA NOTE: same though)

***= (BETA NOTE: A massage... IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN ;) ;) ;) #stillnotsorry)

****= (BETA NOTE: ;) ;) ;) ;) #neversorry)

Anyway, hope you liked the story.


End file.
